Karkat: Get Robbed by a Yellow Blood
by NinjaKitty4589
Summary: The title says it all. Also, humor because I laughed at it. Warning: Tentabulges, small injuries, very NSFW.


Yeah. First smut. This is going to suck so much. Warnings: Tentabulges, Robbery, Slight Injuries. Seriously. This stuff is majorly bad for children.

* * *

><p>Karkat Vantas was an average troll. He lived a normal life with his lusus in his hive. He was perfectly capable of defending himself with his razor sharp claws and teeth, but he preferred not to be without his multicolored sickle because you never know what kind of creeps are lurking outside in this fucked up world. He was sitting calmly in his bedroom when he heard a thump, begrudgingly got up, and grabbed his sickle to check what the hell his crabdad was doing now. He let out a surprised gasp when he ran straight into an intruder.<p>

This other mysterious troll was Sollux Captor, an excellent hacker and programmer. He was low on money and had resorted to petty theft to pay for more computer equipment. The hive he was currently searching through had almost nothing worth stealing. He had accidentally tipped over a table when he was rushing into the next room. In a panic he hurried for the nearest window when he crashed into the hive's occupant.

"oh 2hiit. oh 2hiit. oh 2hiit. plea2e don't turn me iin two the trollii2e"

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULDNT I I AM ABOUT TO GET INTO MY RECUPERACOON FOR THE NIGHT AND I HEAR A THUMP THINKING MY LUSUS JUST FUCKING TRIPPED BUT NO GODDAMMIT IM GETTING ROBBED BY A LISPING YELLOW BLOODED PRICK"

"look ii'm ju2t a liittle 2hort on ca2h and did the only thiing ii could. c'mon iit'2 not like ii took anythiing. you don't even have anythiing worth 2tealiing."

"OH THATS IT YOURE FUCKING DEAD"

Karkat launched at him full of rage for the insult not thinking about what would happen if the stranger saw his blood. Sollux quickly dived into the next room which he had been carefully backing towards during their conversation. Becoming more pissed that he missed and almost cut up one of his walls, Karkat quickly followed the other troll and tackled him to the ground. Sollux groaned when his head hit the ground and struggled to free himself from the other disgruntled troll. Karkat grabbed his hands and pinned them above him with a sickle while he held another one at the intruder's throat.

"GIVE ME ONE GODDAMN REASON I SHOULDN'T CUT YOUR GUTS OUT RIGHT NOW"

"becau2e ii have a great per2onaliity," Sollux tried sarcastically.

"YEAH SURE AND I WAS HATCHED YESTERDAY"

Sollux was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable because all of this hate was coming on strong, and he hadn't filled a pail in quite a while thanks to his constant programming and nightly thefts taking up all his time.

"god damn iit iif you're going two kiill me, do iit already and don't torture me wiith thii2 deliiciiou2 hate," he groaned out while struggling underneath the other troll.

Karkat pulled away in shock and disgust, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING OFF ON THIS YOU SICK FUCK"

Sollux groaned in frustration and nearly yelled back, "ii'm not tryiing two dumb a22 ii ju2t haven't fiilled a god damn paiil iin a few week2 ii've been bu2y iit'2 not liike ii want two be iin thii2 fuckiing po2iitiion"

Thinking quickly Karkat realized how to exact his revenge on this idiotic robber, "FINE THEN MAYBE WE CAN COMPROMISE" He groaned while grinding against the other's bulge.

Sollux hissed in pleasure and anger while he thrust needily against him. "f-fiine," he murmured, figuring that at least this way he wouldn't be turned in.

Karkat pressed the blade against the others throat lightly and kissed him hard, in return Sollux bit his lip and smiled mischievously. Karkat pulled away angrily holding his bleeding lip and dropping his sickle. He quickly hid all evidence of his blood color, as Sollux struggled to get rid of the weapon holding down his hands.

"OH FUCK NO THIS IS MY HOUSE AND YOURE THE ONE BEGGING NOT TO BE TURNED IN I AM TOPPING"

Karkat kissed him harder than before, forcing his tongue into the yellow blood's mouth and carefully avoiding getting another cut. Sollux groaned and thrust his hips against his partner's trying to make this move faster.

"MY GOD SOMEONE IS IMPATIENT," Karkat laughed out as he ended the kiss and held down his "guest's" hips.

Sollux let out a moan of frustration as Karkat slowly unbuttoned his jeans. He laughed and pulled them off as he leaned down and licked his bulge through the bee-themed boxers, and the various sized tentacles tried to greedily grab hold of his tongue.

"WELL ISNT THIS INTERESTING THE BIG BAD ROBBER HAS LITTLE BEES ON HIS BOXERS," Karkat chuckled as he slowly pulled them down.

Sollux had lost his sarcastic comeback while trying to suppress a moan from Karkat lightly and torturously stroking his bulge. He tried desperately to buck into the touch, but found his hips held firmly in place. Groaning as Karkat slowly licked his bulge; he finally freed his hands to reach down and started rub his horns.

"hnn-niice liitle nub2 a22hole"

Karkat stopped moving at the rough touch and glared at the other as he tried not to moan from the streams of pleasure the touch was sending him, gruffly mumbling, "F-FUCK YOU"

Sollux let out a throaty laugh that turned into a deep moan as Karkat started stroking his bulge quick and roughly, while the tentacles grabbed at his hand leaking bright yellow pre-cum. In return he squeezed and rubbed the horns harder. As Sollux was nearing climax Karkat immediately stopped and grabbed the base of Sollux's bulge hard.

"f-fuck," he gasped out angrily, "what the hell are you doiing"

In response Karkat leaned down and started licking and sucking some of tentacles that desperately rubbed against his face begging for release, never letting go of the base. Sollux was writhing around in a desperate attempt to cum. Karkat smirked as he backed away and let go of him and watched him writhe in pleasure as he came all over himself, moaning and bucking into the air in pleasure.

"NOW ITS MY TURN FUCKASS," Karkat laughed quietly at how accurate the name was about to become.

Karkat hastily removed his pants and boxers, then forcefully pushed his bone bulge into the other who screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. The tentacles from his bulge started rubbing around inside of him to sooth the pain while also lubing him up with candy red pre-cum. Only half of the tentacles squeezed into Sollux while the other half started fondling his bulge. Karkat thrust violently into him and held onto his hips for leverage.

"F-FUCK YOURE SO-MMMM-HOT AND TIGHT," Karkat hissed as he leaned down biting into his shoulder.

Sollux was too absorbed in hot white pleasure to notice anything other than the amazing feelings that Karkat was providing him with. Their bulges were working in tandem to bring each other closer to release. Sollux screamed loudly when Karkat found that special place inside of him and came again harder than the first time. Karkat's thrusts came more erratic as he neared his own climax, and desperately looked around for a bucket.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK"

He gave up his desperate search as he released repeatedly inside of Sollux and slumped down on top of the taller troll. Said troll wrapped his arms around Karkat and gently rubbed the base of his horns as he rode out the end of his orgasm. After he had finished Sollux playfully reach down and squeezed his ass. Karkat just laid there unresponsive. Sollux noticed that his breathing was becoming painful and tried to move.

"hey get the fuck off me, you're liike a ton of briick2," Sollux wheezed out as he tried to push off the surprisingly heavy troll.

"DONT WANNA," he mumbled tiredly.

"fiine whatever ju2t help me out a liittle here," he groaned as he pushed harder at Karkat.

"WHATEVER," he groaned as he rolled off and grabbed Sollux around the waist with a death grip.

Sollux groaned and thought to himself, 'now ii'm not goiing two get home 'tiil morning.' He huffed and carefully hoisted Karkat and himself up and drug them to the nearest couch to lay down, there was no way he was going to sleep on the ground and mess up his back. Karkat groaned and clung tighter when he was disturbed and sighed happily when his back met the inviting surface.

* * *

><p>Karkat woke up snuggling into the troll who tried to rob him.<p>

He hurriedly sat up and nearly yelled, "FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WAS PAST ME THINKING GOD DAMN IT HES SUCH AN IDIOT"

Sollux groaned and woke up, "ugh what the hell are you 2creamiing about 2o early iin the morniing"

Karkat quickly untangled himself from Sollux and started pacing, "WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO NOW I MEAN WAS THAT JUST SOME HATE PAILING OR," he trailed off desperately searching for some answers.

Sollux grinned lecherously and decided to have a little fun with the other troll, "ii don't know about you but ii 2ure a2 hell enjoyed la2t niight"

Karkat face-palmed, "NO WONDER I HATED YOU SO MUCH LAST NIGHT NO SCRATCH THAT I STILL FUCKING HATE YOU"

Sollux laughed dryly, "well maybe we could do thii2 agaiin 2ometime maybe 2oon"

Karkat threw his clothes at him, "WHATEVER JUST GET DRESSED"

"aw but honey ii'm all me22y," Sollux laughed out as he caught his clothes effortlessly.

"FINE WHATEVER GO TAKE A SHOWER THEN," Karkat groaned as he searched for his clothes while doing his best to hide his blush.

Sollux strode over cockily, "only iif you go wiith me," he whispered seductively in his ear.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
